The Youngest
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Peter Pan and the Pirates. Michael tries to save Wendy and Peter Pan after they become Captain Hook's prisoners.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Michael viewed Peter flying near Wendy and John. A smile appeared on his face. He flew by many berry shrubs. Michael approached the trio. He continued to smile. ''What are we going to do? Are we going to play hide and seek?'' he asked.

Peter smiled at Michael. ''Let's play pranks on Captain Hook instead.'' Peter viewed Michael tilting his head to one side. His eyes settled on the latter's frown after it replaced a smile. They widened as the corners of his mouth went up. Peter gasped.

''I'll take Captain Hook's long johns and replace the Jolly Roger flag,'' Peter said. He turned to Wendy and John. He saw worry in their eyes. ''You'll smile after you see Captain Hook's wide eyes. He will tremble and scowl the minute he sees his underwear instead of the Jolly Roger flag.'' Peter saw Wendy's frown.

''If Captain Hook harms you, Peter…'' Tears began to form in Wendy's eyes. Wendy viewed Peter's sudden concerned expression.

Another smile formed on Peter's face. ''I'll be fine, Wendy. I always flee from Captain Hook ,'' he said. Peter focused on Wendy. ''You can distract Captain Hook before I take his long johns. Captain Hook isn't going to capture you, Wendy. He won't force you to walk the plank or dangle you above the hungry crocodile.''

Wendy's eyes widened at a snail's pace.

''You will be fine,'' Peter informed Wendy. He flew far from the Darling siblings.

Wendy turned to Michael and John. ''I am going to follow Peter. I might be able to convince him to return here.'' Wendy saw Michael's sudden worried expression.

''I'll go with you. I can protect you,'' Michael said.

Wendy began to smile at Michael. ''Thank you, but you're too young to be near Captain Hook and his crew.'' She saw Michael's scowl. ''I'll return as soon as possible.'' Wendy turned to John. ''You're in charge while I'm gone. You can read Michael a story from one of your books.''

John smiled at Wendy before he nodded. ''Good idea,'' he said. John faced Michael. ''You'll be safe with me, Michael. I'm certain Wendy and Peter will be safe.'' He still smiled.

Wendy embraced Michael and John before she followed Peter.

The worried look on Michael's face returned. Tears began to form in his eyes. Perhaps Wendy wasn't going to return.

''Captain Hook probably won't see Wendy and Peter,'' John said. He viewed Michael trembling.


	2. Chapter 2

John removed a book from his coat. After opening the book, he sat by a berry shrub. *Michael won't worry about Wendy while he hears the story.* He watched as Michael sat near him. John's smile returned. He began to focus on a page.

''The girl frowned before she ran to a boat. She was going to save her younger brother from pirates,'' John said. He glanced at Michael. He ceased reading the minute he saw tears in the latter's eyes another time. After shutting the book, John frowned. ''Perhaps we can play a game.''

John smiled again. ''We can play hide and seek.''

Michael was thoughtful. ''Maybe.'' After looking back, he frowned again. Michael's shoulders slumped. ''If pirates capture Wendy and Peter…'' His eyes were wide with worry.

''Wendy and Peter will be fine,'' John said.

''We have to save them,'' Michael said.

''Peter and Wendy are probably safe. You're too young to be near pirates.''

''I will be with you, John. You'll protect me from pirates,'' Michael said. He watched as John frowned at a snail's pace. Confusion filled Michael's eyes after the latter glanced at the darkening sky.

''You dread the dark.''

Michael was sheepish for a few seconds. He smiled again. ''Remember. You'll be with me,'' Michael said.

John nodded. He placed the book in his coat. ''Let's fly to the Jolly Roger,'' he said.


	3. Chapter 3

After Michael wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, he was carried. His eyes remained on John as the latter flew. Michael found himself in absolute darkness. He glanced at shadows. Some shadows resembled creatures with claws. Tears filled his eyes another time.

''You're seeing shadows from trees,'' John said.

''Hm?'' Michael saw two trees. Shadows were not present any longer. Michael smiled again.

''Maybe we will see a cuddly animal before we are near the Jolly Roger,'' John said.

Michael gasped while he still smiled. ''The animal can be my pet,'' he said. Michael viewed John frowning. After blinking twice, he tilted his head to one side.

''Wild animals aren't pets,'' John said.

Michael frowned. He smiled again. ''The cuddly animal can be my friend,'' he said.

John never said anything. He looked ahead and still carried Michael at the same time. His frown remained after he saw the Jolly Roger. *If Wendy and Peter suffer…* he thought.

Michael found himself near the Jolly Roger after John approached it. ''If the pirates see us…'' Michael trembled another time. He saw the return of John's smile.

''I'm protecting you now,'' John said. He looked ahead again and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy and Peter flew out of Captain Hook's chamber. They looked back. Peter smiled. He held Captain Hook's grey long johns. Peter saw worry in Wendy's eyes before she trembled. He continued to smile.

John viewed Peter flying to the Jolly Roger flag. His jaw dropped after the latter removed it. His eyes were wide as Peter used Captain Hook's underwear to replace it at a snail's pace. *At least Peter and Wendy are safe.* John glanced at Michael. He saw the latter's sudden smile.

*Please depart this instant, Peter and Wendy.*

''We should return to the Jolly Roger tomorrow, Wendy. I can steal all long johns,'' Peter said.

''Don't always rely on luck, Peter,'' Wendy said. She frowned and shook one finger from side to side. Wendy looked back. Her eyes became wide after a scowling Captain Hook ran out of his chamber.

Peter began to smile at Captain Hook.

The new flag caused Captain Hook to gasp. ''You used my long johns…'' Captain Hook scowled and trembled at the same time.

After viewing Captain Hook's hook, Michael trembled in John's arms. He began to whimper.

''You won't be alive to return to the Jolly Roger, Peter Pan!'' Captain Hook said.

Wendy frowned at Captain Hook before she shook her finger again. ''A gentleman doesn't end the lives of others,'' she said.

Captain Hook smiled. ''I am a gentleman, but I'm always going to be your enemy,'' he said. Captain Hook glanced from Wendy to Peter. ''All companions of Peter Pan are my enemies.''

''Are you always near other enemies?'' Peter asked.

Captain Hook frowned. ''My older brother is deceased,'' he said.

''I'm looking forward to a fun battle, Captain Hook,'' Peter said. He revealed a dagger. Peter saw Wendy's wide eyes another time.

''Let's depart. If you're injured…'' Tears appeared in Wendy's eyes again.

''I'll be fine, Wendy.'' After facing Captain Hook, he flew to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Hook's smile returned. He raised his hook near his face. He brought the hook down on Peter's dagger. ''I will disarm you. I will also dismember you, Peter Pan.'' He raised his hook another time.

Peter dodged Captain Hook's hook after it was brought down. His dagger contacted it a few times. Peter gasped the minute it was kicked out of his hand. His eyes became wide.

''Peter!'' Wendy exclaimed before she flew to him. She began to focus on Captain Hook. ''You disarmed Peter. You defeated him.'' Wendy glanced at Peter's sudden scowl. She turned to Captain Hook again.

''The companion of my enemy is still my enemy. Remember?''

''A gentleman will spare enemies,'' Wendy said.

Captain Hook was thoughtful. That was when he saw his long johns. He glanced at the Jolly Roger flag below it. Captain Hook's scowl returned.

''You are forgetting about the pirate near you,'' Captain Hook said to Wendy after he turned to her. He smiled again. Captain Hook revealed a long rope. He heard Wendy and Peter as they gasped. After wrapping the rope around his enemies, he stepped back. He viewed them standing back to back.

''How are you going to depart from this world, my enemies?''

Wendy and Peter scowled at Captain Hook.

''Perhaps I'll dangle you. Perhaps you'll walk the plank,'' Captain Hook said.

Tears appeared in Michael's eyes another time. He flew out of John's arms. Michael looked back. He heard John while he gasped. He turned to Wendy and Peter. *I have to save them* he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael saw the dark sky and trembled another time. He gasped. Michael glanced from the sky to Peter and Wendy. His body shook again. He began to frown another time. *I'll save you.*

Michael flew to Wendy and Peter. He smiled with them. That was when he viewed Captain Hook with his back to him. Michael turned to Peter and Wendy. He viewed worry in Wendy's eyes. After untying them, he viewed the rope falling.

Michael still flew near Wendy and Peter. His smile remained. Michael looked back again. His eyes widened after Captain Hook saw him.

Captain Hook gasped the minute he viewed Peter and Wendy flying. ''Young Michael saved you?'' He shook his head in disbelief. Captain Hook's scowl returned at a snail's pace. *I know what it's like to be the youngest family member.* He rolled his eyes. *My sibling never liked me for various reasons.*

Michael departed with Wendy, Peter, and John.

''Thanks for saving us,'' Wendy said to Michael. Her smile returned.

Michael was still happy. Perhaps being the youngest Darling wasn't so bad.

THE END


End file.
